InComplete
by 2 Worldwide Dreamer's
Summary: Kasey and Noah are Alphoma's a cross of Alpha and Omega but A special moment they share changes everything. Kasey is adoptive by Eve and Noah is Kate and Humphrey's son. Things happen that are entirely strange to the both of them for an unknown reason. Who knows what kind of trouble they can get themselves into!
1. Pilot

Kate Jumped up onto the large rock looking around for Humphrey. A strange wolf had been circling the pack and she had to find her mate. Then she spotted him on a log staring at something. She darted off the rock and raced after him.

"Humphrey!" She exclaimed scaring the heck out of him causing him to fall off the log.

"Kate! OW! What was that for?" He yelped standing back up from the ground.

"C'mon there's a wolf scaring the pack we have to get out of here." Kate stated with a slight growl.

"A wolf? Cant you Alpha's handle it?" Humphrey asked her as he followed her lead to the pack, the red rose in her fur shimmering with morning dew.

"Well yes but this one has already taken out Hutch it bit him on the leg and he can hardly stand. In fact it act's like mom but she disappeared a year and a half ago." Kate sighed approaching her sister Lilly and Garth.

"I saw her." Lilly mumbled.

"You what?! How did it not kill you Lilly you're an Omeg-" Lilly growled at her father in law cutting Tony off.

"She's trained to do this. Highly trained. Like mom only greater. She's solid grey with a body like Kate's. I was walking and she talked to me we both chased some caribou too. She showed me how and it's so fun!" Lilly exclaimed doing a backflip in the air,sticking the landing just like the wolf had earlier.

"Lilly! Dont you ever do a-" Winston was cut off with a sharp growl from behind him.

"Kasey!" Lilly exclaimed and ran up the hill to greet the gorgeous wolf. She was shaped like Kate but just different color's.

"Lilly!" Kasey called and sprinted off the hill meeting Lilly at the middle. She was fast!

"Get outa here!" Candu growled lunging at her. Kasey snarled and growled back at him her pearly white teeth showing.

"Candu get back! Your threatening her she's trained to do this!" Lilly shouted at Candu who only ignored her. Kasey snapped at Candu twice before he yelped and ran with his tail between his leg's after seeing Kasey was way stronger than him.

"Kasey! Where are you dear!" A voice called from a ways away.

"Coming Mom!" Kasey called back.

"Who's your mom? Like her name?"

"I don't know her real name but I do know that she got separated from my dad and sister's a year and a half ago she taught me everything I know and to defend myself on my own when I was a month old. Thing is I'm not really her daughter I was abandoned when I was little" Kasey answered turning back.

"I had a mom named Eve my sister Kate and I were separated from her a year and a half ago." Lilly sighed.

"Well I was found the day she was separated she ran so far she couldn't find her way home. That's why she taught me more than anything she told me I was her best. If you want you can come with me." Kasey giggled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lilly laughed and Kasey led the way showing Lilly how to run at a faster pace. When she learned it they ran side by side for an hour before stopping at a cave.

"Mom I'm back! And I brought a new friend!" Kasey called.

"That's great dear I was getting worried but I should have known you are stronger and higher trained than my daughter K-"Kasey's mother stopped dead in her track's.

"Mom?" Lilly asked her eye's growing wide.

"Lilly is that you? Look how you've grown." Eve spoke gently stepping out of the shadows of the cave.

"It's me Mom." Lilly giggled.

"I don't believe that the Alphoma (Alpha and Omega cross)brought you here. Good girl Kasey." Eve complimented

"Thank's Mom." Kasey giggled turning to howl at the moon.

Her howl was lone but Lilly joined in. Eve joined in aswell and soon their howls rang out all over the wolves territory.

"Shall we go to the pack I know the way." Kasey asked after they howled for a while.

"Okay you two go first I want to scare Winston." Eve laughed.

The two sister's nodded and took off to the pack.

Kasey was first to the top of the hill surrounding the packs. The wolves growled and tried attacking Kasey but she snarled,growled,and showed her pearly white teeth. Lunging at them Lilly joined in. Eve came up behind Winston and boom! She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground and snarled "Get your pack off your daughter's."

"Eve? But that wolf is-"

"She's your adoptive daughter I found her when she was a week old no parents." Eve cut him off and let him up.

"Callow Pack stand down she's my daughter! Both of them!" Winston yelled walking through the crowd with Eve.

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed and raced over.

"Kate. You sure have grown." Eve sighed until Candu snapped at Kasey biting her leg. Kasey growled and pounced on Candu pinning him down with ease.

"Candu watch where you chomp those thing's!" Eve snarled. Candu flinched under Kasey's grip and nodded frantically. Eve nodded to Kasey and Kasey nodded back. She let Candu go and he ran behind Humphrey.

A big red wolf approached behind Kate and Humphrey. He was skinny but didn't show and bone's actually built like Kasey tall,and lanky.

"Mom this is Humphrey and I's son Noah. He's an Alpha but acts like an Omega all at once." Kate explained motioning to the Big Charcoal Grey wolf beside her.

"Nice to meet you Noah. Kate your son Noah he's just like Kasey literally. Both have that same characteristic. I called it...Alphoma. It's a mix of Alpha and Omega." Eve explained.

"Wow so their the only two." Humphrey looked impressed.

"Yes oh and Winston I need to show you Kasey's skills they are perfect." Eve said.

"Oh okay how about the entire pack see what this girl's got." Winston agreed.

"Kasey why don't you and Noah go down to the crevice." Eve suggested.

"Yes ma'am." Kasey spoke and walked over to Noah.

"You ready It's not far there is a ton of caribou though I've been meaning to show my mom I can actually hunt." Kasey laughed closing her eye's.

Noah nodded and Humphrey whispered into Kasey's ear "He can't talk so you may have to learn sign language."

"Dont worry I learned from Squirell's" Kasey whispered back and Humphrey burst into laughter. "Strange I know."

"You bet I'll have to tell the other's that one see ya Kase." Humphrey agreed and raced off to Salty.

"Okay Callow pack we have all gathered here today...Okay this sound's like a wedding ritual for human's! Well to see Kasey this packs first adoptive wolf in fact to see these techniques Eve has taught her and some Kasey has developed on her own." Tony stated and back down the hill where Kasey waited.

He nodded to her and she took off at a full pace up the hill to the canyon. At the ledge she jumped off and flipped in the air five times. She stuck the landing firmly and raced on jumping up in the air she did ten back flip's. She ran in small circles a while until the dirt stirred up and then jumped into the air turning in spirals as she did. She bit onto one root on the side of the canyon and threw herself up in the air again and repeated the process until she made it onto the top again.

Bolting off she jumped down again with another set of flip's twist's and a turn. Landing firmly again she didn't even stalk the caribou and instead jumped at I high angle at it and landed on it. She bit the neck tightly and killed in with a few sharp claws to the through. When it fell to the ground she jumped up landed and bowed with one paw in front of the left. Every wolf cheered except Noah who couldn't instead he held a white tulip reef in his mouth.

Jumping down the ledge himself he landed in front of her and walked over. Kasey met him halfway and they looked into each other's eye's.

"Noah speak." Kasey stated after a bolt of light shot across the sky.

Noah nodded and said "Kasey I-I-I I brought you this." He placed the reef on Kasey's head and his eye's widened. HE JUST TALKED!

"I don't believe it I can talk! How did you do that!?" Noah exclaimed looking shocked.

"I just had a feeling...okay fine so I remembered the legend. It says that if a wolf that cannot speak gives another wolf a reef of some type of flower after gazing into each others eye's and a lightning bolt shoots across the sky than the wolf can talk."

"Wow!Do you wanna go show my parent's?" Noah asked eagerly.

"Okay." Kasey agreed and the two wolves raced off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""

"Mom! Dad! Kasey well told me to speak and the legend was right everything that happened,happened in the legend and now I can talk!" Noah exclaimed.


	2. Lost Sister

Kasey raced along the river hoping to spot a caribou. They had just stampeded through the valley and now it was up to her to find food for the entire pack. By the look's of her they thought she was stone. Her curly grey hair flew in the strong wind as she pressed through the storm. The wind's were strong the lightning and thunder made hunting as dangerous as slipping off into the current from the pouring rain.

She knew caribou liked to eat near water so she nearly always hunted by water.

"Ugh!" She screamed and tumbled into the current. The water threw her around and she thrashed around trying to swim. "This...is so not my day!" She jumped in the air and back onto land shaking the water from her fur. It was cold but refreshing she heard a sound from behind her and turned around there behind her was a herd of Wood bison. She could kill a mother and baby but to be smart she would have to get the mother first and just slice the baby.

She lept to the lowest branch of a tree and higher until she was high enough up to kill. The bison was alone so it would be easy. She jumped down and attacked the mother chomping onto its neck and clawing its thought open. The bison collapsed to the ground and then she jumped at the frightened baby. It was 2 but still a bit weak. She easily made the kill and pulled down a large piece of vine and some metal with holes in it that humans had left. She put the vines through the holes and made it into a harness before lugging the two bison onto it.

This would feed the pack for ages! Getting into the harness Kasey pulled hard having an easy time getting through the wet soil. It took her over 3 hours to get back but as soon as she was far enough into territory she went at a fast run. It was hard but she made it.

"Oh my goodness!" One wolf exclaimed seeing Kasey dragging the fresh kill in. No wolf had ever killed two bison alone and taken it back but Kasey did. Hutch and Candu were next to see her and ran over biting the vine on each side they helped her pull it. Winston,Tony and Eve were next to see it. By now Salty,Noah,Shakey,Humphrey,Kate,Lilly,and Garth were all pulling hard on it with Candu,Hutch and Kasey. When they got the Bison there they helped Kasey out of the harness.

There was some blood on Kasey's paw's and her chest from killing the Bison and pulling the vines but she was fine. Eve was first to greet her and tried to pin her down but Kasey dodged her showing her quick skill's.

"Good Girl Kasey you brought enough food for the pack to last us WEEK'S!" Winston chuckled.

"Thank's Kasey your a great help." Garth laughed himself walking over.

"Yea without you we would be starving right now." Hutch agreed following him.

"No problem it was easy I climbed a tree and they were alone but to be smart I killed the mother first it wouldn't be as risk and either way you would get more food even if you lost the baby. Luckily I didn't but the rain softened the ground so much I fell in the Current talk about painful." Kasey sighed as Hutch stood beside her.

"Hutch? You and Kasey look totally like brother and sister." Shakey started pointing out the markings and how well they were built as well as the color's.

"Well I did have a sister. My parent's left her a year and a half ago when she was a month old before they left. Mom and Dad hated how she looked like stone and her eyes...they were gorgeous but they wanted nothing to do with her when the first thing she did was say 'Hutch' and attempt walking over to me then they just threw her out literally." Hutch sighed.

"What color was her eye's?" Kasey asked noticing the hair in her face hiding her look's.

"She had a left green eye and.. a right blue one. It look's like your's well the blue but you have two bl-"Hutch cut himself off when Kasey tossed her hair a little showing her left green eye that hid under her fur.

"Like this? I remember my Dad he threw me against a wall then There was a big grey wolf I saw and I said something and tried walking over but my paw was cut. Then I got tossed around a lot but I still came back then One day I woke up alone in a hole." Kasey's mind flashed back.

(Flashback) Kasey's POV

Everything was blury I had a cut under my paw It was shaped like an 'H'. It hurt and my parents hated me. I looked around I never walked before and never spoke but I saw a big grey wolf. Well I thought he was big. From my size a medium sized boulder or a coyote is big. I carefully stood avoiding the aching pain in my paw. I stumbled over to the wolf and nuzzled his leg. I was a small pup and I got stepped on a lot since I was a premature survivor. I found my voice and spoke in a tiny brave voice "Hutch?" I could hardly breathe after that I was swated by my dad. I hoped back to my feet and ran to him my curly stone colored hair hid my left eye a little.

I could barely speak but I spoke in that voice again and said "Hutch please help me they keep hitting me. It really hurt's Please. Please Please." I started crying and looked up at him. he had tears in his eye's and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. Next thing I knew I was ripped from his grip and thrown out of the cave. Everything went black but the last thing I heard was "I know you don't have a name but remember this. Mom and Dad wont name you so I will. Kasey. I love you and be strong I'll find you one way or another. No matter what I wont forget about you little sis."

Then I woke up in a hole crying,but I crawled out. Around my neck was a necklace and on it said "Kasey."

(End flashback p.s. I started crying in this oi.) Regular POV.

"I remember now I said Hutch and...the necklace it's still on my neck I never took it off." Kasey whispered.

Hutch's eye's widened and he whispered "Kasey? Is that really you?"

Kasey nodded and moved her necklace showing the name he had put into the bark and strung with vine. Then there was a low growl two of them. This time Kasey recognized them and turned. Out of nowhere two old wolves jumped at Hutch. Kasey jumped in their path defending her newfound brother and attacked one. The other bit at her but she bit its neck hard chocking it hearing her mother yelling for her to kill him.


	3. HeartBroken and Wild

Kasey lay silently on the mountain beside Moonlight Howl. She was to sad to howl tonight. The full moon didn't help,when she fought her parents she remembered no matter how hard she tried she couldn't howl. At least well it always came out sad,and lone. She closed her eyes and raised her head. Letting out a howl that sounded like an extremely long tornado siren.

She seized it and looked behind her. She decided to run away within seconds but then she heard Noah's lonely howl. Turning around she spotted him on the very top head raised,eyes closed. Marya the Alpha that wanted Noah to herself of course ran over and howled with him. He didn't bother her but Kasey couldn't take it! She let out a low growl and closed her eyes. She remembered the sound of Noah's howl.

"I can do this. I. Can. Do. This." She told herself.

absent-mindedly she raised her head and let out a beautiful howl. She heard Marya's howl fade away and so did Noah's. In fact everyone's stopped except hers. Kasey stood up still howling and raised her left paw curling it underneath herself. Then there was two, right behind her she heard a similar howl. Her eyes snapped open ,her head ducked down,now on all fours and bolted around. There behind her was none other than Noah.

"I-I-I" Kasey stuttered before turning away and bolting off the ledge.

She soared down and lended firmly on a boulder. Not caring how much it hurt her paws on the sharp rock protruding she bolted away,Noah hot on her tail. She heard a train,The Canadian Express! She ran to the old tracks and Noah who was normally slow was right on her heels,he had no idea how he was but knew Kasey's speed and she was going that tops! Then he realized what she was going to do. She was going to jump in front of the train!

Noah gave it his a ll and charged beside her having a hard time keeping up.

"Kasey stop! Look at me!" He exclaimed finding it hard to speak and run without falling,or running into something.

Kasey looked at him with sad eyes. Tears were forming in them. Those mismatched eyes he knew so well,not to mention loved were filled with tears. What had happened to the fierceness in them? Kasey slowed and Noah happily did too. The train passed and there was an open boxcar. They were able to jump into it right now and Kasey did. Noah yelped in fright and jumped up too biting onto the handle of the open boxcar. He held on with all of his might until he saw Kasey appear.

"Noah grab my tail!" Noah threw himself at her tail and latched his jaws onto it,she slung him in and leaped onto the highest bale of hay possible.

"Kasey...come down please?" Noah begged leaping to the bale of hay closest to him.

"Fine." Was all she said and lept to the floor this time she fell. Noah realized she had been knocked out by the impact so he pulled her lifeless body on top of his and jumped off the train.

The sun rose and the two lost wolves were awake at dawn. The moment the sun rose Noah howled at it. Kasey giggled at how he howled at everything big and round in the sky,even when he saw Mars one time he howled at it. Noah stopped howling and looked at her "C'mon howl with me. Dont act like I didn't hear and see you yesterday. It was great I just don't get why you ran." He giggled back.

"Fine but don't laugh at me it really sucks." She gave in.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Fine okay it doesn't!" Kasey gave in laughing.

Noah smirked and raised his head again. Kasey did too but stayed calm this howled first and Kasey joined in late. Her howl was a bit different and Noah stopped just to look at her,eyes closed,stone colored curly fur hiding her eye. He moved it away and she really looked like Kate! He looked back at the sun and howled again. Kasey snapped. This wasnt her! She let out a low growl and raised onto her hind legs and howled fiercely. Who cared if everyone heard her!

Noah was stunned to find that her howl matched this time and tried being as loud as her. Landing on her paws she stopped.

"Well I found my mate." Noah sighed and nudged her . Kasey turned away with her head down remembering him and Marya. Looking back at him she walked away,past the pond,over the creek,through the territory of her pack and into the center of the biggest,darkest forest in Jasper she ran. She sat there for days crying and became wild. Killing bison was simple and easy for her now and she could pull it back without a struggle now.


	4. I'm a

A month came and left just as fast,fall left and winter filled its place, the wood bison became dangerously increased,decreasing Kasey's safety rapidly. The Alpha pup's left to Alpha school and so did Kasey's arch enemies. The third day of winter came and Kasey was unshed out of the woods and into familiar territory. Problem was she remembered everything except memories of Noah down to the very last detail and loosing those precious yet fearsome memories left her heart in shreds and she didn't know why.

As she stepped into her abandoned cave,and saw the marking she and Noah had left months earlier she didn't know who helped her. She left and met up with Hutch who had Noah with him. After being reunited Hutch realised she didn't know who Noah was and lost memory of him. He did what was possible to remind her but it didn't work. Inside Noah's heart burst and shattered until it was dust. She left when she needed him most and when he needed her most but now she lost memory of him.

Winter swept away and Spring rushed in a bit too fast for Noah's liking. The caribou returned as well which meant more hunts. One day Hutch,Cando,Noah,and Kasey were hunting when there was a stampede. Hutch slid under a log,and Noah and Kasey jumped for it but as Noah landed Kasey was struck by a caribou and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kasey!" The gray/black wolf shouted and jumped over the stone wolf protecting her and taking the kicks. As they disappeared he touched his nose to hers as she looked up at him her 'parents' (notice the quotes!) were yelling at her.

When they first met they accepted each others scent. A week later they had nibbled on each others ears out of boredom and now they touched noses complying them mates. Kasey shot her eyes open as they stood up and remembered the white fuzz as is formed into Noah.

"I-I remember I remember you Noah and...what I did oi this is all my fault." Kasey confessed as it came back to her.

Noah cocked his head and asked "Why"

Kasey sighed and looked up at him "Well it started when your voice returned then...we howled together,our blood it has this special way and then it was awakened. When you followed me and I found my howl matched yours,you helped me off the train when I was knocked unconscious,then we howled at the sun and then it was completed. Noah I had no clue and you may hate me for this but the reason I left was because I thought you liked someone else but turns out well..." Kasey's paw curled on her slightly thickened stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" Noah jumped at least ten feet in the air and scared the living heck out of Marcel and Paddy.

"What? What is it?" Lilly asked frantically.

"Um..." Kasey's paw dropped quickly and Kate was first to notice."You dont mean your..."

"Pregnant? If you are then yes." Kasey finished. Eve jumped up high pawing Marcel and Paddy "Told you she was!"

Noah chuckled as Kate,Lilly,Garth,Humphrey,Tony,and Hutch suddenly went pale.

"Guess I'm an early Dad. When are you due?"

"About...two weeks into summer..."


	5. Breakout

"Well...why is everyone so mad at me?" Kasey asked trying to dodge her parents. They had forced her into their cave and hadn't let her leave for three days so far.

"Because You are my daughter and you are mates with your nephew. He is supposed to marry Maddie. Maddie get in here!" Eve growled.

A brown wolf pranced in and Kasey growled lowly but got smacked across the face. Something in her snapped and she jumped in the air. She knocked her Mother to the ground knocked her Father out and Maddie thanked her. She wanted to be with her own mate not Noah before bolting away with her.

"Again thank you so much." Maddie said as they stopped.

"No problem. I'm just happy it's not going to be a war over someone you know. Some girls would kill each other for a boy." Kasey sighed.

"Yea. It's just crazy. Well...gotta go. I have to meet up with James. Bye Kasey." Maddie waved bye and bolted to a big black wolf.

"Bye." Kasey replied and took off to the Canyon. "I'm incomplete. Why doesn't anyone understand that **_I_** fell in **_LOVE_**with Noah? They just don't understand. It's already hard enough when wolves don't respect Mother Nature. I had no idea that I would get pregnant and Noah would be the Father. Why can't they see that? I know just what I'll do. I'll runaway. Yea that's what I'll do. But first, I have to talk to Noah and say goodbye. Where is that Alphoma any ways?" Kasey thought as she ran.

Her question was answered when she ran straight into Noah who was running to her, although...she wasnt paying attention to what she was doing since she was weaving around trees.

"Oh. Sorry I was too focused to see anyone coming." Kasey yelped slinking down trembling.

"Hey its okay. I don't know what they did to you but you don't have to get scared like that. What are you doing out here anyways? I thought your parents were forcing us apart until the pups were born." Noah said gently nuzzling her as they sat down.

"Um..."Tears began falling from Kasey's eyes."Well I-I-I I'm running away. I can't take it anymore. Nobody respects my decisions. I am sick and tired of everyone acting like I'm a piece of dirt. I'm just leaving. They'll never notice so...I just wanted to say g-g-goodbye."

"Kase...Please dont cry. I'll come with you. I was just considering that when we ran flat into each other. Then...I forgot what I was thinking as usual," Noah just had to make her laugh at the end.

"Really?"

"Yea. But first. Do you wanna come to Moonlight Howl with me and prove were mates since they don't know?" He chuckled.

"Sure. I just...I may have to practise. It's been a while," Kasey laughed doing a triple backflip.

"Same here. I guess I'll see you at Moonlight Howl. Dont get caught." Noah agreed. The grey in him had gone into a darker shade more Charcoal.

"Same goes for you. Meet you there." With that the two split up to get ready for Moonlight howl.


	6. Runaway

Kasey looked through all of the flowers trying to find the best color to match her fur. Her color had changed from stone colored into solid white. As for her eyes. The green had begun changing into a blue like her other eye. She chose the blue flower and went to clean her self in the waterfall. It may have hurt and been dangerous but it did the job. She let her fur air dry in the hot sun and brushed it with a pine cone and made sure to curl it.

Slipping the flower in her hair she walked to the rose patch and threw some around herself to give her the scent of both the waterfall and roses. By the time she finished it was night. Turning around she walked to Moonlight howl. The silence seemed to swallow her up in the darkness as she memorized every part of the territory for the last time in a long time. As she walked fearlessly,up the hill,her body proud,strong,firm,and well built she heard whispers from the other girls who wanted Noah to their selves as well.

When she got to the top she shook her hair around to tease Noah when she saw him walking up to her. Boy did he look great! His fur was shinning,eyes glowing,and standing fiercely. His bony figure seemed a little tougher than normal unless the dirt was hiding it.

"Wow. You look great,"He said as they walked to the top of the hill.

"Thanks. You do too," Kasey sighed as she took a flying leap to the center.

"Ha! I learned something other than ," Noah challenged and leaped into the air. He did a spiral and a backflip before landing firmly on his feet.

"Okay then. Oh great...Mom sees me."Kasey giggled.

"Well then lets prove what we are." Noah said gently touching noses with her in the center.

Thunder rolled and lightning clashed near them but they still continued. Noah began and just when he thought Kasey wouldn't join in she did. Their howls matched perfectly and raised over the thunder and clashes of lightning. Noah opened his eyes,he saw that her fur was back and curled. Her stoney color had turned into a bright white and matched her now blue eyes.

A minute later they stopped. Eve was furious and was being held back while Winston began scolding them harshly. Noah whispered something to Kasey and she nodded. Lowering her head she leaned to the side and rested her head on his chest. They both closed their eyes and stood. A sudden clash of thunder startled Kasey causing her to fall. Noah curled up around her protectively,and rested his head on her torso.

Kate,Lilly,Humphrey,and Garth walked over and sighed. The two were never separating but,Eve and Winston didn't support them. The rain started falling and the two got up. Slowly Kasey walked over after talking to Noah and asked

"Kate,Humphrey,Garth,Lilly, Noah and I are leaving. We can't take being separated anymore and we just wanted to know. Do you want to come with us?"

The four wolves nodded and followed her. Noah nodded and lead them away. Marcel and Paddy joined in and navigated them to an empty and full of life valley. The 6 wolves found dens and stayed there without another word said. Kasey curled up in the back of one with Noah by her side. Kate and Humphrey did the same and Lilly and Garth stayed up watching the storm.


	7. Joining Forces

The sun rose and the light beamed down on Kasey. Her blue eyes fluttered open although green still flowed through one a little. She looked over at her 'nephew' who would be if she wasn't adoptive and such. Wincing at the pain of laying on a sharp rock accidentally she got up and decided to walk it off while Noah slept. While she did Marcel and Paddy joined her. Marcel landed on her back due to the fact he was breathing quite heavily while Paddy just stayed in the air.

"Morning wolf," Marcel said getting eyed by a creepy squirrel.

"Morning," Kasey yawned crossing the railroad tracks.

"Where are you going? I thought you never wanted to return to this place," Paddy questioned inquisitively as they entered the territory again.

"I'm going to straighten some things up I hate leaving a fight when its hardly began you know," She laughed. Marcel and Paddy flew back to the others to make sure they weren't worried about the young wolf while Kasey ran back to where the fight had started. The mountain they hosted Moonlight Howl.

Surprisingly she saw that Hutch was there. Lowering her stride level she slowed to save her energy for going up the mountain. As she went up she slipped on a few loose stones but caught herself on the ledges. When she made it to the top she lifted her head again and stood proud,flawlessly.

Hutch turned around and tackled her all the while growling "Why did you dare leave?!"

Kasey rolled her eyes before throwing herself up at him and knocking him close to the edge."And I should be asking you. Why do you care?"

Hutch didn't move a muscle fearing he would fall off the edge. "Because I am apparently in trouble for not catching you!"

Kasey growled lowly "I came back to straighten things up. After that I'm leaving for good."

Hutch lost it and lunged but instead fell but Kasey was quicker than the speed of light and caught his paw. "Grab my tail!"

Hutch bit hard onto the silvery white fur that glistened in the sunlight and was thrown into the air. Landing with a thud on the ground again."You really need some landing techniques."

"Oh so its my fault now?" Hutch growled back.

"Dude! You just didn't pay too much attention to your classes. They teach that kind of stuff." Kasey sighed looking off the ledge towards the way she came and left.

"Well...why did you leave?" Hutch joined her and sat down.

"Because...the only wolves who accepted me and Noah was Kate,Humphrey,Garth,and Lilly besides me and Noah. I'm just worried about him." She said softly.

"Heck. I wouldn't leave here for the world. Good luck on that." A greyish black spot appeared in the distance and soon Kasey's sight came into vision faster than anything and, she leaned backwards before leaping forward from where she stood.

Her legs extended in the air and it seemed as though she was flying. Her back legs pushed off a little on the rocks giving her a bit more power. She kept going higher for 20 seconds about 25 ft and then moved downwards at a tight angle.

She went down so fast Hutch thought for sure she would kill herself but he was wrong. Gracefully she landed hard on the ground firm on her paws and at the same moment ran to the figure. It was Noah!

"Kasey!"He yelled and tripped,falling to the ground hard. Kasey rushed over at a dangerously fast pace. She bit his ear and pulled him back up before Noah pushed her forward indicating for her to run.

This time she did but tossed her necklace around his neck and pulled him with her. Noah tripped and stumbled but became accustomed to her speed and was soon running by her without help. Kasey laughed like she used to and giggled "Race ya there,"

"Oh your on!" He laughed. The two charged away towards Hutch again and up the mountain.

"I win!" Kasey laughed turning around seeing an exhausted Noah.

"I'm not fighting that."

"Hehe. Woops."

So...Kasey and Hutch joined forces and went back to where the others were. There they spent some time hunting and finding a better shelter. Eventually they found a huge cave big enough for an entire pack and decided to stay there. Curling up in the moonlight Kasey closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Note: Sorry guys! Noah and I were on vacation! Sorry for the huge delays!


	8. Bear?

"I'm not too sure about this..." Hutch started. It was now the beginning of summer and Kasey had now grown a little more in her stomach. To avoid a miscarriage she gave in to Noah's constant persuasion of staying in the cave with Lilly and Kate. Humphrey didn't have the nerve to go in there though. He had learned about mood swings when Kate was pregnant with Noah. He had played a simple prank on her and then she had him pinned to the ground like Eve had done when he said they were supposed to 'repopulate' in Idaho.

Since Kasey was a lot more aggresive...lets just say he was afraid he would get his tail ripped off. Garth...well he was a little braver but,was worried about Lilly who was having these mini mood swings of her own. She actually bit him a couple times. Her appetite had grown a bit but,maybe it was just an Alphoma thing or just the feeling of being free of her father had made her a bit more wild.

"Well Kasey does it all the time so we should be good." Garth spoke up.

Noah walked backwards and smacked him with his tail "Do you know how dangerous this is!?"

"Gosh Noah. You should get that dirt of your tail. *cough* Its becoming a bit deadly." Garth wheezed smacking at Noah's tail.

"It's from the cave. It's so dusty where I sleep." Noah chuckled.

"Operation find a knew cave. Guys Noah could kill something with that thing. It could be you though Garth." Humphrey laughed bounding over.

"Ai. Humphrey I wish Kasey ripped your tail off already. Then maybe you'll leave us alone." Hutch said rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Bye!" Humphrey scampered off. Not wanting to make them mad.

Noah face pawed himself and lay down on the rock he was currently on. Entirely embarrassed about his dad being such a wimp.

"Caribou 3 o'clock," Garth whispered hunching down in the dry grass that he blended in with. Camouflage!Noah was grey so he blended in with the rocks,Garth was better with the red dirt and dry grass,Hutch...he did better beside a dead log than anything else anymore.

"Get beside the log already Hutch! They'll see you!" Noah grit out. Hutch scampered towards the log,and hunched down. Just as the caribou made it close there was a scream. It was a bit too sudden causing Noah to jump off the rock. The few caribou stampeded towards him,spooked from the scream. Hutch and Garth ran as fast as possible but,they weren't fast enough. Noah curled into a small ball trying to avoid the kicks,only getting knocked around a couple times.

When they were gone he got up slowly. Every bit of his body aching. Garth and Hutch walked slowly towards him and nudged his shoulders signaling for him to move.

That's when it hit him. That scream was from a female wolf. It sounded way too real and familiar to Noah. It had to be from Kasey! Despite the aching pain in his legs and back he sprinted towards the old cave. Hutch and Garth chased after him,slightly confused.

Noah suddenly skidded to a stop, the sudden stop caused Garth and Hutch to slam straight into Noah and the three wolves tumbled painfully into the cave wall.

"Bear!" Lilly yelped. Slipping around on the wet bottom of the cave from the rain the previous night.

Garth and Hutch scrambled to their feet and were met with the big black bear. Humphrey paced quickly and carefully to his son and nuzzled his neck.

"Noah. What's wrong?'' He asked pawing his back.

"Got hit by a few caribou. What happened?'' He whimpered still in a ton of pain

"The bear attacked Kasey and caused her to go into early labor. The pup... even if it was alive,the bear attacked it. Kasey's still recovering. A bit angry with the whole pain thing but,that bear is probably going to be ripped to shreds in a bit." Humphrey said softly, laying beside him.

"Oh no. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's right over there." Humphrey pointed towards the white wolf slowly getting up. This was not going to end well...

Kasey felt a bit light-headed for a few moments,then it all came to her again. She looked over towards all the blood before back at the bear. At least it wasn't her friends,but now she had to save everybody.

Noah watched as she stepped backwards before lunging. Straight at the bear. She got its neck and clamped her jaws down and pulled only succeeding in ripping a small bit of the bears flesh. Slinging herself around,she inched towards it's throat.

Then it happened. Her teeth punctured its esophagus. Hutch and Garth lept upwards and bit at it,shaking it around,helping to rip more of it's throat. Finally Kasey released and fell to the ground,a small idea hit her and she played dead.

Lilly caught on and fell down too. Kate looked at the both of them like they had gone mad. "Whats your deals?"

The bear got a little scared and turned on its heals running as fast as it could away.

"Bears don't like when the fight ends suddenly." Kasey pointed out.

Lilly got up and looked around "Arent you sad?"

"Yeah. But I'm just glad it didn't happen to any of you guys. You always have to look on the bright side." She sighed pacing over to a small bowl made from stone they had found.

"What are you doing now?" Garth asked sitting down beside Noah.

"You guys are full of questions. I'm going to get us some water. There's a big waterfall Lilly and I found." Lilly perked up and bounded towards Kasey who was picking up the bowl in her mouth.

"I'm going!" Kate laughed following the two girls. Leaving the guys behind.

Shaking his head Garth got up "Something tells me this is going to be cool. I'm in."

Hutch nodded and followed. Humphrey looked at Noah before getting up. Noah rolled his eyes and got up. A little sore but,surely he could make it."Race ya."

Humphrey chuckled. How was his own son so much like Lilly? "Your on!" The two ran off towards the rest of the wolves before skidding to a halt to avoid crashing into Garth.

It wasn't too long before they saw the waterfall in the dark. A small light from the sun peeping through the top. The ceiling of the cave now had to be way over 35 ft.

Kasey stopped and walked under the waterfall. Letting the water rinse over her gently. Lilly and Kate followed.

"Go on dusty." Hutch chuckled nudging younger looked down at his reflection and then understood why Hutch called him dusty. He was covered in dirt and dust!

Embarrassed he looked this way,Noah pranced under the waterfall. Loving the feeling of the cold water rushing gently down on him.


End file.
